


As the Sun Surely Follows the Rain

by shadows_of_1832 (SaoirseVictoire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, More of a friendship!Enjonine than romantic!Enjonine, Prompt 1 The Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseVictoire/pseuds/shadows_of_1832
Summary: “I can’t do this, not now!” she says, voice wavering. She slides out of her chair and onto the floor. “Enj, what am I going to do?”He gets up from his seat and kneels down beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t know, but know that no one is going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”She sniffs, looking away from him and towards the floor. “What should I do?”“That is completely up to you,” he replies. “And regardless, I’ll be there to support you, whatever you do.”





	As the Sun Surely Follows the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this seems a bit familiar, a part of this was taken from "Can't Stand the Rain" that I have posted on FF.net. An attempt on Enjolras' view on the matter.

He isn’t used to sleeping sitting up. In truth, the only times he’s done that is when preparing for exams, slumped over a table in the campus library.

But this time, he wakes up, fully clothed, not in his bed, his back against the headboard and his sleeping roommate in his arms.

It hadn’t been an easy night, not for either of them.

* * *

  _He comes home after his final class of the day. No exams to study for, no meetings with the Amis, just a short walk to the apartment and the evening is free._

_He can hear her sobbing from behind the unit door, and hurries to get his keys from his pocket. He closes the door behind him and finds her in the hallway, sitting on the floor, tears staining her cheeks and an empty box in her hands._

_Damn._

_She doesn’t need this now. Both of them have less than two semesters left. She’s so close, so close, to escaping the binds of her family’s troubled past. So close, so close, to achieving something she’s worked so hard for._

_He wants to think of this as some poor joke, but he knows his roommate too well. Not only that, but the tears are too real and her body is shaking._

_He’s going to kill that bastard for this._

_He sets his red backpack on the floor and she looks up at him._

_“Is that…?” he asks._

_She nods._

_He sits down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She rests her head on his chest, her body shaking and breath wavering. He runs his hand up and down her back, gently “shhh”-ing her, trying to calm her down._

_Minutes pass by. More than fifteen minutes before her breathing returns to normal._

_“I’m scared, Enj,” she says, her voice still shaking as she pulls away from him a bit. “I haven’t looked yet, but just the chance, and just thinking about it…I’m too scared to look.”_

_He nods. There is so much he knows she wants to do before facing a challenge such as this. See her brothers and sister make it through high school and college. Start a career. Get married. Then this, if she wanted to._

_But this, now…_

_“If I am…I…I don’t know what I’m going to do, and…” She chokes on a sob, and he pulls her back in, her head resting on his shoulder. “I…it’s…this is too soon for me, and ‘Parnasse…he…when I suggested I might be, he…”_

_He hushes her again, not wanting her to get worked up again, or any more than she already was._

_“It’ll be all right, Ep,” he murmurs, slowly rocking back and forth._ One way or another…

* * *

 He does what he can so he doesn’t disturb her when he climbs out of bed. He pulls the bedsheets to her shoulder, then walks into the bathroom.

The five white sticks stare up at him from the counter. Pluses and double-lines sitting there, mocking him, torturing her.

If he didn’t dislike her now ex-boyfriend before, he despises the man now.

He would never tell Eponine, “Told you so,” even if he had seen something like this happening since the pair started dating four years ago. He and Montparnasse clashed on a regular basis, usually surrounding Eponine and the overall concept of people of the opposite genders can’t be friends. Things escalated to the point once where they were close to breaking each other’s nose, and if none of the Amis had been there to intervene, they might have and worse.

“You don’t, you didn’t, deserve her,” he mutters, grinding his teeth. “She’s been through too much already, and now you put her through this?! You have nerve, you coward.”

_You’re her friend! You were supposed to protect her, dammit!_

He heads into the kitchen, and starts making breakfast.

* * *

She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table just as he takes the bacon and pancakes off the griddle. The circles are dark under her eyes, her almost-black hair skewed at different angles, and he wonders how well she slept.

She takes the first bite of the pancakes, already drowned in maple syrup.

“I messed up majorly, didn’t I?” she asks once he sits down.

“Pardon?”

She shakes her head. “Don’t give me that shit, you know what I mean.”

“You didn’t mess up,” he replies, cutting his pancakes. “If anyone messed up ‘majorly,’ it was him.”

“I see it in your face, so go ahead and say it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

She heaves an exasperated sigh. “That he’s always been a complete ass, that I ignored it or was blind to it, that he was going to dump me when we got into trouble.”

“I’m not going to say it,” he replies. “Now eat your breakfast.”

“But you think it.”

“No comment.”

She takes another bite of pancakes, and scoffs. “Of course, because if you admitted it, you’d think yourself a horrible person.”

“He’s the horrible person.”

“Close enough,” she replies with a smirk.

A few moments pass with only the sounds of metal scraping ceramic plates. Then Eponine slams her silverware onto the table, hands covering her face as tears swell in her eyes.

“I can’t do this, not now!” she says, voice wavering. She slides out of her chair and onto the floor. “Enj, what am I going to do?”

He gets up from his seat and kneels down beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t know, but know that no one is going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

She sniffs, looking away from him and towards the floor. “What should I do?”

“That is completely up to you,” he replies. “And regardless, I’ll be there to support you, whatever you do.”

She leans forward, resting her head on his shoulder and he embraces her.

“And everything will be all right.”


End file.
